Koudoutai: EPISODE FINAL
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: COMPLETED. Alternate Conclusion. Five Zodiac fighters are left, and they have less than a week to fight each other to become the last man standing. Kyuu and Ryu discovers a hidden secret behind the Zodiac war and Yui Suzaku's role in the war.
1. Intro

**Koudoutai: Episode Final **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome again to another fanfic installment

of Detective School Q. I wish to thank the readers, and reviewers for reading and

reviewing the Koudoutai Trilogies:

**Koudoutai Part 1: _The New Enemy_**, and the side stories that I've written,

**Koudoutai Part 2: _The Zodiac Strikes Back_**.

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight For The Future_**

And also I want to thank the readers for reading the 1st "OVAs" of Koudoutai:

**Koudoutai: _12 Zodiac Signs Special_**

I really appreciate it. And because of that, I feel inspired to write another fanfic featuring

the famous detective students from DDS. But before we get a move on, here are a few

things you ought to know.

First and foremost, this fic that I'm writing, is inspired from the Japanese TV movie,

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**. Since that movie was good, I decided to

incorporate it into this fic, this time using the DSQ characters, and make this story very

DSQ in nature.

Second, this will be a very different Koudoutai fanfic, and it will be slightly different from

the first OVA, **_12 Zodiac signs Special_**. Like 12 Zodiac Signs Special, Kyuu Renjou and

Ryu Amakusa will be the main characters of this fic.

As for the real main characters of Koudoutai, Shinji Kido and Ren Akiyama, they are killed off

in this fic, and before dying, they passed on their Zodiac card decks to Kyuu and Ryu.

This fic is slightly connected to **Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight For The Future_**, as this fic took

place after the White Spidramons appeared, and after the Zodiac fighter, Shishiza (Leo) was

killed in an accident and that Otomeza is alive, after emerging from the morgue, and has since

recovered her health (I'm not going to explain that…to scary, and that this is an alternate conclusion).

And like in 12 Zodiac Signs Special, Kyuu's "fictional twin brother", Kyo Renjou will be in this

fic, reprising his role as the black-armored Futagoza, but his role here will be different. You'll just

have to find out what he'll do.

And of course, the unfortunate victim, Yuri Suzaku, the main cause of this plot, is alive, and will

play a big part in this story. you'll find out more about this once the chapters come into play.

Well, that's all for now.

See you in the next chapter! I'll be waiting for your verdicts on the real first chapter!


	2. Prologue

**Koudoutai: Episode Final **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The year 2006 is over. Five Zodiac fighters still live.

_- - - START PROLOGUE - - - _

The inside of a building, Tokyo Sopping Mall. Tall, white humanoid monsters gather

on an upper level. They are the White Spidramons. They emerged from a portal that

appeared in several places. Terrified screaming starts among the humans below as ropes

of white silk latch onto them, and drag them up to the predators waiting to dine. They then

drag them towards the Digimon world, intending to eat them up.

A young, 15-year old teenager racing towards the entrance of the shopping mall after a

strong vibration beeped into his pocket. It is Kyuu Renjou, who arrived after leaving DDS,

as felt his card deck vibrating wildly, telling him that there was trouble brewing. Looking through

the window, he saw several the White Spidramons feasting themselves on their building. Kyuu

tries to open the door, but found out that web strands were blocking the door, ensuring the

victims' doom. Kyuu then took out his card deck and pointed it in front of him, and a metallic

belt appeared, and chanted "_Henshin_!", then Kyuu changes into his red, armored form, and

enters as the building as **Futagoza**, also known as **Gemini**. Three minutes later, another teenager

arrived. Another slender young man, clad in gray sweat shirt and pants, and sports a blue hair. That

teenager is Ryu Amakusa, who also followed suit, as he took out his card deck, a metallic belt

appeared and chanted "_Henshin_!", and changes into his armored form, colored black, with white

streaks, his card deck has the symbol of an archer. He is **Iteza**, otherwise known internationally

as **Sagittarius**.He then went inside and joined Kyuu in warding off the hungry, wild Digimons.

But once Ryu enters the inside of the building, he and Kyuu are no longer alone while fighting the

Digimons. As the purple and silver clad Takeshi Asakura enters the fray, becoming the Zodiac

fighter **Mizugameza** (**Aquarius**). The green clad Shuuichi Kitaoka is there as well, after his card

deck vibrated, and changed into **To-Rasu **(**Taurus**). One of the White Spidramons fall into the ground,

and then huddles up, grunting oddly. Its back begins to bulge and crack, then splits open. For it was a

grub, and out of the shell emerges as an adult form. This monster is a dragonfly creature, and wings

spread and buzz, carrying it into the air. Some others have done the same, and they circle above preparing

to attack the attacking Zodiac fighters.

And then the glass roof shatters. A vision in white and gold, cape spread like white wings.It was

Miho Kirishima, who joined the fray as the lone, female Zodiac fighter, **Otomeza**, which is translated in

English as **Virgo**. Otomeza flew down and she slices through the flying monsters and lands with stunning

grace. But her eyes light upon the fighting Asakura, and she snarls his name. The monsters are forgotten

or ignored. He hears and sees her coming. This doesn't bother him at all, and he accepts her attack with

glee and zest. Kyuu, as Futagoza, seeing the battle against monsters forgotten in favor of a personal duel,

tries to get to them to stop it but there are too many of the Dragonflymons tackling him, slowing his

progress in reaching towards them.

_- - - END PROLOGUE - - - _

**To Be Continued… **

That's just a start. Next chapter, the real start of the story will commence. And that's where

Episode Final will begin.

Hope the Prologue has given you an appetizer, for the rest of the chapters that will come into play,

and that is going to make things interesting.

**Preview:**

Next chapter, Episode Final will commence, and that's where Kyuu meets up with the lone

female Zodiac fighter.


	3. Fatal Signs

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the real start of this fic. As promised, I'll be starting fic at once, and this is

where the final Koudoutai story ends, and it'll be a mix of action, drama, and tragedy,

all in one sitting.

And one more thing: I'll be putting a guest anime character in a random chapter to help

out in the story, and that Class C will make a one-shot appearance here as well, but you'll

have to be patient as to when they'll pop out, since this fic will focus solely on Kyuu, Ryu,

and the remaining Zodiac fighters.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**Yuri's Fatal Signs **

A very dark room. Candles lit for mood. Four people gathered at a table. Ryu Amakusa,

Kyuu Renjou, Yuri Suzaku, and her aunt, Sanaka Suzaku. "Don't say anymore, I'm scared!"

Yuri protests, clapping her hands over her ears and shivering violently. But Shinji begs her to

go on. "Where was I?" Sanaka. Suzaku asks. "You were in the taxi, and the driver started

freaking out," Shinji clarifies. And she goes on. While she doesn't describe it in detail, we get

to watch what happened. The taxi driver turning to see his fare's face has become a flesh-colored

mass, smooth surface marred only by the hint of a nose. He flees the taxi, screaming, and

Mrs. Kanzaki calls after him in innocent confusion in voice for face is still a blur. Her story

finished, she sits back smugly. But Ryu busts her bubble saying it was a boring story. "All right

then, you all tell me one better," she challenges. He huffs at her, but Kyuu raises his hand shyly.

"I've got a scary story." When the two women eagerly composed themselves to listen and Ryu

eyes him with a curious expression, he adds, "Well, it's not so much scary as really, really weird."

And he tells the tale.

When he was a child, about 5 years old, he'd been miserable. He was a very small child. Being

alone in a city park on a lonely night. And then along came a girl, a few years older than him, but

still, she engaged him in play. They had a fantastic time. They played, played and played for hours

until they had to go home. And they swore a promise that they would meet again the following

day in the park. But the next day came, and rain drenched the world. He was unable to go and

so stayed miserable at home until... suddenly she was there in his room. And with the logic of a

child, this did not disturb him. So they played the rainy afternoon away, making little fabric ghosts

to hang under the eaves out his window, sheltered from the rain. And then she suddenly went.

Perhaps she said goodbye, but Kyuu couldn't figure it out. But what Kyuu didn't know and

(we the audience) saw... she turned to the mirror behind her and that was when she disappeared.

The ladies are suitably impressed. Ryu, however, says cynically "It sounds like a dream." "Well,

I suppose it could have been, but it seemed so real." And life goes on.

The morning is bright and clear. They are tidying up for the day when Aunt Sanaka suddenly

remembers, "Yuri, it's almost your birthday!" Startled, for she hasn't thought of it, Yuri agrees it is.

Auntie goes on, "It seems like just yesterday you were only a little girl. And now you're going to

be eighteen years old..." "Auntie! I'm going to be TWENTY!" protests Yuri with exasperation.

She turns to straightening up a flower display in front of a small mirror, when movement catches

her eye and she looks up to see someone, and it appeared to be a little girl passing by in the reflection.

Puzzled, she stares harder and the girl comes and looks over her shoulder into her eyes. And then

her reflection starts to distort wildly, and suddenly her knees buckle and she crumples in a faint to

the floor. Aunt Sanaka leaps frantically over to her. Ryu comes racing from the kitchen. Neither sees

the little girl in the mirror gazing down at them.

They put her on her bed, a towel on her head. And Aunt Sanaka tells Ryu that this had happened

before, years ago, just after they sent her brother away with the other family to America. He had

fought them, they practically had to lift him up and put him in the taxi. "I have to protect Yuri!" he

screamed in protest. She cried back at him, but was a small child and could not do such fighting.

And after he was gone, Yui spent hours in front of the mirror coloring pictures. And then one day

they found her unconscious, and they could not wake her for hours.

At Dan Detective School the next day, things are busy. Principal Dan is preparing a sort of sting.

There's this young man, Kazuo Mizuoka, who was asking DDS for help in conducting an investigation

on this lovely young woman, and Principal Dan agrees agreed to help him in finding the woman. Her

name is Miho Kirishima and she is eighteen years old. Kyuu gets a look at her photograph and notes

that she is sure pretty. This prompts Kuniko Touya, a member of Class A, to take a quick look in

the mirror, assuring herself that she's pretty, too. Yukihira Sakurako of Class A, rolled her eyes and

they get in playful discussion about her (Miho), prompting much eye-rolling from the rest of Class A.

Kazuo and Miho are together, and he's gently talking to her. She is delicate and demure in a long-sleeved,

light sweater, to which is attached the tiny microphone through which, out in the car, Kazuma and

Kyuu hear everything, and are recording it on her computer. Kazuo tells Miho it must be nice to live

in such a large home, and she says shyly that it seems too large for her. He comments that their home

together would probably be too tight. He also makes leading statements about how he'll need a much

better job and her parents can help with that. And then he gives her a lovely engagement ring. But

suddenly this is interrupted. The door opens and in come Kyuu and Kazuma. Shinji tosses his DDS

notebook aside, flashes his DDS insignia with a flourish, then hustle Miho out of here. Kazuma confronts

Kazuo, who is caught out. Just then the door opens and an elderly couple comes in, chatting happily

to each other. They stop and stare in shock at the three strangers standing in their house. When Kazuma

asks them if their daughter Miho hasn't warned them of this, it proves they don't HAVE a daughter

named Miho. Kazuma takes a second look at the picture of Miho and her parents, and the image of

the girl is making a face at them.

**To Be Continued… **

Nice start. Eh? Well, then…onto the next chapter, and that's where the action starts!

**Preview:**

Kyuu and Miho discovered each others' identities as Zodiac fighters when a horde of White Spidramons

attacks, and To-Rasu joins in on the fray.


	4. Enter Virgo

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! This is where the fun starts, and where the conflict arises.

And this is where the final Zodiac war commences.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**Enter Virgo**

Miho Kirishima has dropped her act. And changed her clothes. She sits in a grey fur long coat,

looking quite um… a bit slutish, tossing the ring and exulting that she got it, for she is as much as

a con artist as Kazuo, and she beat him at his own game. She then gets into the red wallet she'd

picked up. There proves only to be a bunch of change and business cards inside. Annoyed, she

huffs. Then she decides to get a drink. About that time Kyuu catches up with her to demand his

wallet back. She's just used his change to get a cold coffee, and she offers it to him. He takes it

with an automatic "thank you" greet, then shakes himself and goes back to demanding his wallet.

He grabs for it and they start a tug-of-war. "Let go!" "You want me to let go?" "Yes!" "'Okay."

And she does. The wallet is open and his change goes flying everywhere. He scrambles to pick it

up.

A passing car proves to be driven by Goro Yura, and the passenger is of course Shuichi Kitaoka,

aka the Zodiac fighter To-Rasu (Taurus). He asks Goro to stop, recognizing the girl and wondering

what's going on.

About that time Kazuo arrives to demand his ring back. Shinji pushes at a pouting Miho, trying to

get her to return it. And then both of them stiffen, for they felt a familiar sound of a vibration beeping

into their pockets. Kazuo feels something sting the back of his neck, he reaches to rub at it, then veins

puff out in his face and suddenly cords of webbing fly out. A white monster is reeling him in. Kyuu

makes a lunge for his feet and misses. Miho has already raced off for the nearest large reflecting surface,

in which a black portal appeared, much to Kyuu's surprise. He is able to watch as she swoops her arms

out in a graceful curve, then her belt appears and she puts he deck in it, "_Henshin_!" she calls, and

transfers into sweetly beautiful white, gold and black armor. Kyuu races to his motorcycle, and pulls out

his own laptop, and brought it to a nearby window, punched in the codes that enabled him to open the

Digital World does his own move and chants "H_enshin_!". She hears him and turns startled towards him

as he stares back before his armor encases him. Thus they enter the Digimon world together.

Shuichi Kataoka leaps from the car to do his own transformation in the vehicle's front hood, in which he

took out a laptop, opened the Digital gate, and changed into his Zodiac armor, while Gorou watches his

mentor entering the Digimon world, either with pride, or perhaps trepidation. Still, Gorou nevertheless

remained on his seat, while waiting for Kitaoka to return.

The monster that took Kazuo, is indeed a White Spidramon. And it is just licking his remains from its

fingers, which was still tainted with blood, when the two Zodiac fighters arrive. They lunged at it, but it

sees them coming and sends out webbing, pulling itself out of the way. But there are more and they drop

down on the two. Many, many more Spidramon appeared, outnumbering the two. To-Rasu arrives to

start firing at them as they drop down from the ceiling above. Otomeza is extraordinary, activating the

Sword Vent card, she proves to have a double-bladed weapon. She then slices off quite a few number

of the Digimons, but sees that more are coming, and Kyuu, as Futagoza, was being overwhelmed. The

same goes for To-Rasu, as even using the Giga-Launcher didn't deter the White Spidramons.

Otomeza then took out another card, and inserted it into the Virgin Visor (her card reader resembling a

rapier). It was the Final Vent, and as the Final Vent card was activated, Siren flies down and flaps its

wings, the wind thus created sends the White Spidramons flying towards Virgo-signed Zodiac fighter,

who bisects them as they come into range. But then more wild Digimons of different species appeared

from several places, and there are more than a dozen of them! The three Zodiac fighters fought them with

all of their weapons, but they were simply outnumbered, and the three eventually are driven out of the

Digimon world, and luckily, the Digimons didn't bother going after them or entered the real world, and

by the time they returned, Kyuu and Miho were battered and bruised, while Shuichi, on the other hand,

comes to confront Miho, for they know each others' identity, and glanced at Kyuu, wondering how he

came into possession the Gemini card deck. Kyuu briefly explained that he and Ryu now holds the Gemini

and Sagittarius decks, after Ren and Shinji were killed. Kitaoka looked a bit surprised, but nevertheless he

left the scene. Miho also quietly left, leaving a wondering Kyuu about Miho.

**To Be Continued…**

Ok, now that makes three Zodiac fighters appearing in the opening salvo…and that's just

the start. And more are coming…

**Preview:**

The Zodiac's former benefactor, Shido Suzaku, summoned the remaining Zodiac

Fighters, and told them that they'll have to face each other within a week's time. Kyuu,

was determined to stop the meaningless war, but no one seemed to listen.

How will Kyuu do something?


	5. The Gathering

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! This is where the fun starts, and where the conflict arises.

And this is where the final Zodiac war commences.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**The Gathering**

Three young men are fighting a fourth, Takeshi Asakura. He is trashing them, hot and fiery,

a gleam of delight in his eyes. One young man gets pinned and begs through swollen, bleeding

lips, to know what they did to deserve this attack. But there is no reason other than his deep

love of the battle. Asakura has beaten them thoroughly when his card deck vibrated. And

something, or someone appeared, but it is not a monster. It is Shido Suzaku. Shido then told

Asakura to head to an abandoned cathedral, where the rest of the zodiac fighters are waiting.

Asakura practically drooled on the news, and went there at once, leaving his victims, all battered

and unconscious.

Ryu and Kyuu are discussing about Yuri, and the appearance of a female Zodiac fighter when

they too felt their card decks vibrating. They see Shido Suzaku standing in front of them, facing

them, turn to find that he is standing near their motorcycles, facing away from them.

"Go to an abandoned cathedral in Hiroshima at exactly thirty minutes." said the Zodiac benefactor,

who disappeared without a trace after delivering the urgent message. Ryu and Kyuu looked at each

other, then boarded their motorcycles and went to the designated area.

-------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

An abandoned church, 40 minutes later, Shido Suzaku has gathered the remaining Zodiac fighters:

- Kyuu Renjou,

- Ryu Amakusa,

- Suichi Kitaoka,

- Takeshi Asakura,

- Miho Kirishima.

The two DDS classmates and Kitaoka sit together in one seat. Miho is nearby, and Asakura in a

chair facing away as he's not particularly interested in words. They all are eyeing each other and

Shido explains why they are here as he lays out their card decks on the table in front of him. They've

been told that they have run out of time. They were also told that they have only seven days left to the

end final battle. They must fight, one must live, and others must die, so that Shido can grant the final

fighter a single wish, or else (probably a terrible death). Someone protests that he'd never said anything

about that before. Shido ignores it, and told the remaining candidates that the six of them will fight to the

very end. When he says that, they all again glance around, counting heads. "Who is the sixth?", Kyuu

demands. Shido's reply was, "You'll soon find out.". Well, they are willing now. Asakura (who finds

this all ridiculous, since he became a Zodiac fighter merely to fight - though Kitaoka was his primary

reason) and Miho practically circle each other. She then throws a punch at his jaw, but he is solid as a

rock and is only amused. Then he acts like he's going to bite her, and Kyuu, being a gallant gentleman,

dives in between them frantically. Ryu and Kitaoka are doing the same. Kyuu starts to panic, not wanting

to see his friends fighting each other. "Guys, come on… we all agreed not to fight each other, only the

bad Digimons!" he cried, forgetting that Miho hasn't. "This is a battle for a real fighter. If you do not want

to fight, then leave.". Miho, commented. Kyuu didn't reply.

Kyuu was now in a fix on how to diffuse the battle. Each of the Zodiac fighters had their own reasons

for becoming a Zodiac fighter:

**Ryu Amakusa** took up the mantle of **Iteza**/**_Sagittarius_** so that he'd be free from Pluto's post-hypnotic

command in which causes him great pain. Even though he is given medications, the sharp pain kicks in at

random times, and Ryu wanted to be rid of any marks done to him by Pluto.

Also, he promised Ren Akiyama, the former wielder of the Sagittarius deck, that should he became the

winner of the final battle he'll use the wish to wake up Eri Ogawa from her coma.

**Suichi Kitaoka** became a Zodiac fighter for his wish was to be cured of cancer.

**Miho Kirishima** took up the Virgo card deck to take out Asakura for killing her elder sister.

**Takeshi Asakura** reason was simple. To become the best fighter, and that he loves to fight. That's why

he accepted the Aquarius card deck.

**Kyuu Renjou**. He accepted the Gemini card deck after given to him by Shinji Kido before dying. He

promised Shinji that he'll do everything in his power to stop the war, and save everyone as possible.

Shido then, through unknown means, brought out three laptops, and opened the Digital world, and

tosses Asakura his deck, prompting an injured look from Miho but she gets hers next. When Kyuu

tries to stop that pairing from heading into the Digimon World, Takeshi shoves him out of the way.

They change and go. He runs at Kitaoka and Ryu, but is already too late there. And so he races to

get his deck, glaring and snapping indignantly at Kanzaki, who is staring up at the statue of Jesus hanging,

and says, "As a DDS student, I'm not giving up! You won't win Suzaku! I'm going to stop the war, even

if it means my death!", and Kyuu goes after them with a passing dirty look to Suzaku, who settles at the

old church organ. Kyuu heads into the Digimon World, and the Zodiac benefactor plays a fierce composition

that matches the wild battles.

**To Be Continued… **

Looks like a battle is about to ensue. How will Kyuu try to avert a battle when the others aren't willing?

**Preview**:

The first round of the final Zodiac war begins, as the five zodiac signed fighters goes all-out, and Kyuu

tries to stop the battle.


	6. The Battle Begins

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! This is where the fun starts, and where the conflict arises.

And this is where the final Zodiac war commences.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

The Final Battle Begins 

The Zodiac fighter, Mizugameza sits under the bright skies on a stool on a pier inside

the Digimon world, waiting for his opponent to arrive. Otomeza arrived, and starts to

attack. It is clear early on that he's just playing with her. He does not bother to call out

his weapons, since he's an experienced street fighter. He fights her without them. She

knocks him once, but turns at a protesting cry behind her. Kyuu, of course, arrived,

clad in his red armor as Futagoza, and blocked her way, askng her to stop fighting.

Amused that she is distracted, Mizugameza inserted a card into the Veno Visor, and

in turn it calls out his advent Digimon, Exo-Diver, and the manta-Digimon rammed onto

Kyuu's back, harming him, and knocked him out of the way. Ignoring Kyuu completely,

the two continue their battle.

In the next few minutes, their struggles take them into the warehouse, where To-Rasu has

Ryu, in his armored form as Iteza, on the run. While they do not attack Kyuu, who once

again tried to stop the fighting, none of them avoid hitting him when he gets in the way,

though Ryu does yell at Kyuu for his interference. Otomeza is getting the worst of it against

Mizugameza, though she is making a valiant effort, he is just considerably stronger and a far

more vicious fighter than she is. To-Rasu sees what's going on, and fires to protect her,

stunning Asakura. Then he gets off to the side and this time uses his Final Vent card by inserting

it into the Magnu-Visor, and once the Final Vent was activated, the heavy bullets and missiles,

and other heavy artilleries fly over Otomeza's head, and blast several holes in the factory roof,

hitting the other three male Zodiac fighters, and knocking them willy-nilly, Milli Vanilli. The blast

does what Kyuu had been unable to do, as it brings them to their senses and shakes them up

enough to make them step back out of the Digimon World.

Mizugameza heads out, and To-Rasu follows him. Shido Suzaku disappears from the church

just before Otyomeza, Iteza and Futagoza returned to their unarmored selves. The trio reappears

inside the cathedral, all clutching their bodies, which all of them were bruised due to To-Rasu's

Final Vent attack. Kyuu asks the girl quickly, "Are you all right?" and turns to Ryu when she

doesn't answer him. Then Miho gives a frustrated cry and kicks something in front of her.

"I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't kill Asakura!" This gets the men's curiosity going and Ryu

asks her what she has against Asakura. Miho then told Ryu her reasons.

Oddly, Asakura and Kitaoka appear in the warehouse. Asakura lies on his back, panting on

the cement floor. Then he says he remembers her, the little sister of a woman he'd killed a few

years before. He gets to his feet and has a short, mocking conversation with Kitaoka, asking

why he protected the girl. Kitaoka replies that he'd wanted to protect the girl, that's why he

fights. That puts Asakura in giggles. He calls Kitaoka a fool, says he's going to die soon, and

walks away.

**To Be Continued…**

A draw…that's what it is. But the story, and the battle doesn't end there. They have six more

days to finish the fight. And what does Shido Suzaku mean that a 6th fighter will enter the fray?

**Preview:**

The next chapter will focus on Miho Kirishima, and how she'll try to edge out the other fighters.


	7. The Date

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! This is where the fun starts, and where the conflict arises.

And this is where the final Zodiac war commences.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**Virgo's Attempt**

Atori Restaurant is busy, though not overly so. Kyuu is there helping out, wearing an apron

on and he watches Yuri worriedly where she is cooking something. "How are you? You

feeling all right?" he asks her nervously. She assures him she's fine. Then his cellphone starts

ringing. He pulls it out of the back pocket of the apron and looks at the display, but does not

know who's calling. So he answers it. "Hello?" "Kyuu? It's Miho." "Miho?" he spends a little

time trying to figure out who that is and then the light goes on. "You!" But she says laughingly,

"I'm sorry if you're very busy, but could you meet me?". Kyuu wonders why she wanted to meet

him. Megumi Minami, who is Kyuu's girlfriend, overheard the conversation, and gave him a harsh

glare. Kyuu then explained to her about Miho, and said that maybe their meeting might be connected

to the Zodiac war. Megumi then looked worried, fearing that Kyuu might get killed. Kyuu assured

to her thathe'll beokay, and gave her a goodbye kiss and departed.

And he does. She takes him to an amusement park in Kyoto, and the two of them spend the better

part of the morning riding roller coasters. Let it be known Shinji is not great at roller coasters. After

only the first one he's already reeling and about ready to toss his cookies. Miho buys a souvenir

photo of them; the salesgirl cheerfully gives it to her. They go to an Indian Restaurant, the entire

staff turns out to bid them thanks for their patronage. The owner calls farewell to them. Finally,

Miho sits and studies the many souvenir photos she's collected from this day, smiling. Shinji has

gone to buy them ice cream cones. She puts the photos away when he gets back. He gives her

one and she notices his shoelace is untied. So she decides to tie it. Uncomfortable with her kneeling

in front of him, he tenses and she scoldingly demands his foot. He studies her, perplexed, then wonders

aloud, "You have so many faces. Who is the real you?" Disturbed by his question, she settles back

beside him and then puts her arm through his and starts to snuggle in against his shoulder.

Somewhere near her vicinity, Megumi was watching the pair, seeing that her boyfriend was apparently

committing "adultery" (ok, maybe two-timing), seeing Miho and Kyuu snuggling together.

Back at the scene between Kyuu and Miho, Kyuu protests in confusion and Miho scolds him, telling

him to stop moving. Tense and nervous, he stays put and they talk quietly about why they fight. She

slowly slips her hand into his pocket and starts sliding his deck out. But he notices and leaps away from

her, grabbing his deck tight and wrenching it over her protests. When he demands to know why she tried

to take it she replies that she has to win, no matter what she needs to do to win. And she stalks off angrily,

her ice cream cone smashed and melting on the cement walk.

Megumi, overhearing the argument, realizing what really transpired, confronted Kyuu, telling her about

her feelings, and the couple then left the park, holding hands.

An hour later, Miho goes to a dark room, pushing a scientist-like woman ahead of her towards a bunch

of cabinets in the walls. The woman opens one of the chambers, it slides out to reveal a corpse laced in

ice crystals. The frozen body of Miho's older sister, who been there for several months, and the doctor

is going on about how they'll be able to revive her someday in the future so they're keeping her body there

very carefully. For this is what Miho is fighting for: to restore her sister whom Asakura killed many years ago.

**To Be Continued…**

Hope you like this chapter. Although there aren't any battles here, the next chapters will keep you in suspense.

**Preview:**

Next chapter will focus on Yuri Suzaku, Shido's younger sibling, and the main focus of the Zodiac war.


	8. Revelations

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! This is where the fun starts, and where the conflict arises.

And this is where the final Zodiac war commences.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

Yuri's Past Childhood 

And as often happens in this country, the latter half of the day brings rain. Heavy, drenching rain.

Yuri and Aunt Sanaka are in the Atori Tea House, but lunch is over and so there are no customers.

In the quiet atmosphere, they are amusing themselves by making little cloth ghosts, Aunt Kanzaki

singing a little wordless jig, which puts Yuri in giggles. Kyuu arrives, soaking wet to their surprise.

Yuri then protested when he points out that he hadn't known it was going to rain. Amused, she heads

up the stairs to get a towel for him. She goes into her room and gets the towel when suddenly there is

the chiming sound coming from a mirror. But it is not the normal sound, it is a painful sharp tone and

turns her towards the small mirror on her dresser. And the mirror breaks. Memory triggered from her

childhood. She sinks onto her bed in shock.

Rain pounds down, drops roll huge off of two umbrellas. Kyuu and Ryu stand over Yuri, who has a

small shovel and is digging madly in the mud near a temple. "What is this about?" Ryu asks. "I don't

know, she didn't say.", Kyuu replies. They talk very quietly so as not to disturb her. But the shovel hits

something, overturning a metal box. Yuri swipes much of the mud off of it and opens it. There are

shattered pieces of mirror inside on top of papers. She takes the glass out and sets it aside, then takes

the folded papers out and opens them. A child's drawing. Kyuu and Ryu both gasp when they see them.

On top is Dragredder. Next is Dark Wind. Then Magnu-Giga and Venonaker, along side Metal-Ohitsu

and Exo-Diver.. A few others Digimons are there. Dumbfounded, they take their own and Ren asks for

an explanation. So she tells them that she'd drawn these in front of a mirror when she was a child. She'd

drawn the Digimons to "protect" her. And she tells them a tale...

- - - Yuri's Tale - - -

_Angel-faced, doe-eyed girl,nine-year old Yuri Suzaku had promised to meet a boy in the neighborhood. _

_But when she went on that rainy day, he hadn't appeared. So she went home, missing her brother _

_tremendously and she sat weeping little heart-broken sobs in front of a mirror inside their house. _

_And as she wept, her reflection suddenly lifted its head and stared at her. And then called her. _

_And so Yuri went, stepping into the mirror, and moments later, sheis inside the Digimon world. _

_Under strangely-colored sky full of orange clouds she played with a girl that looks just like her,a _

_doppleganger fo hours and hours, holding hands on the swings. But then... when she realized she _

_should go home, her skipping double told her she couldn't. That she'd been too long in the Digimon world, _

_and if she returned she would die. And Yuri broke into sobs once again. Her double stopped, and _

_blinked at her in bewildered surprise. "What's the matter? Do you want to go back?" When the sniffling _

_Yuri nodded, her double came to a decision. "I'll give you my life, then. But you have to do something _

_in return. Draw pictures of monsters in front of the mirror in your room." And Yuri agreed. And her _

_double sent her home. _

- - - Yuri's Tale ends - - -

The rain finally stops and the boys close up their umbrellas, looking puzzled. "But Yuri, if you made these

Digimons to protect you, then why are they killing people?" Kyuu asked. "I think because they have no life

of their own, so they're taking it... taking it from people." Was Yuri's answer, but before the conversation

can continue, Kyuu and Ryu's card decks vibrated, strong and deep. Ryu and Kyu handed Yuri the pictures

back and race off to the scene where their card decks lead them. She is left gazing after them, for she had not

finished telling them her story.

"But this life can't last forever. You'll live until your 20th birthday." "When I become an adult... I'll die?" "Yes."

Those are the very thoughts that came into Yuri's head.

**To Be Continued…**

That was one shocking revelation. But what will that revelation do to affect the outcome of the Zodiac war?

**Preview:**

The battle resumes, as the five Zodiac fighters meet and fought again. And this time the 6th Zodiac fighter

appears for the first time.

And this time, the first casualty will be revealed.


	9. The 6th Fighter Appears

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Ok, this is where the first casualty of the war will be revealed, and this is where the 6th

fighter will come out. Hope you like this chapter.

To Anami-Chan: You wanted Mizugameza dead, right? Then look no further…

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**Round Two **

The scene you are seeing right now is the battle of the beginning of this fic. The five Zodiac

fighters struggle to stop the seeming dozens of White Spidramons who start to turn into blue

dragonfly Digimons (see _Prologue_). But Otomeza and Mizugameza leave the battle to fight each

other, their duel taking them down into an underground parking lot.

This time blades are involved for both from the start, but Mizugameza is doing quite nicely

against her. Then he gets shot away from her. To-Rasu has arrived, intending to help. But she

attacks him madly though he cries at her to stop. Her blade pierces his hand and he is staggering

back. Thus he's out of the way and she is able to go against the slightly shaken Mizugameza again.

She then inserted a card into the Virgin Visor, and activated the Guard Vent, and her advent Digimon,

Siren, appeared, and tosses a shield at her, and fills the air with feathers. They make it hard for

Mizugameza to see her and she is able to get in several good shots, finally knocking him down,

amid several curses from Asakura. "So you want to play tag, eh? Fine! Here's my answer!"

Asakura screeched, and he took out a card, and inserted it into the Veno Visor. Otomeza ignored

the taunting and presses on with her attack, but she pauses upon seeing Venosnaker. The cobra-Digimon

then spits acid at her and her shield disintegrates, the feathers melting away. Mizugameza then hits her

pretty badly again. Then he activated the Unite Vent, and Metal-Ohitsu and Exo-Diver appeared, and

merged with Venosnaker, becoming the composite Digimon, Genosider. She is caught between

Mizugameza, who was in front of her, while Genocider was right behind her. Otomeza was focusing

her attention on Genocider that she didn't notice Mizugameza running towards her, inserting the

Final Vent card into the Veno Visor. When Otomeza heard the Veno Visor's voice, she turned around,

and saw Mizugameza running towards her. Just as she was about to intercept Mizugameza, the

composite Digimon then opened his chest plate, and a vortex, similar to the black hole materializes,

and starts to suck in the female Zodiac fighter. As Otomeza tries to fight against the vortex,

Mizugameza races at Otomeza, leaps in and executed a spinning drill kick. The move connected, and

she is sent flying uncontrollably back, straight towards Genosider's vortex.. But just before she would

impact and be absorbed, a ribbon of black hits Genosider and it falls over, disrupting the Final Vent

sequence, and Otomeza landing safe though stunned on the other side. For there was someone, a

black silhouette, watching the battle from somewhere near by. Mizugameza turns in a fury and goes

at the black-clad armoured fighter, who looks just like Futagoza, except for this color thing. "Kyuu?"

wonders Otomeza. Mizugameza lunges towards the black-armored fighter and said, "You have a lot

of nerve disturbing me, DDS boy!". Mizugameza landed a right hook, but the armored fighter

caught Mizugameza's right hand punch using with his left hand, and twisted it a bit, causing the

Aquarius-signed Zodiac fighter to growled in pain. The mysterious armored fighter then tosses him

towards Genocider, who caught him, while the black-armoured Gemini inserted a card into his visor,

thus calling his own Final Vent and the voice from his visor is as deep and dark as he, not like theirs.

A black-colored Chinese dragon curls around him. He floats in the air and then is sent on a wave of

black flames at Genosider. Mizugameza went behind Genocider, using his composite Digimon as a

shield, believing that Genocider is strong enough to withstand an attack, but the black-armored fighter

then plowed through Genocider.

**To Be Continued…**

Who the heck was that??!! He looks like Kyuu in his armored form, but in plain black, and yet strong

enough to toss Asakura around?

**Preview:**

See next chapter to know whether Mizugameza survived the attack brought about the mysterious

armored fighter or not.


	10. Aquarius and Taurus are Out

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! This is where the fun starts, and where the conflict arises.

And this is where the final Zodiac war commences.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

Jigoku Shoujou (_Girl From Hell_) is owned by Aniplex

**Venomous Ending; A Soldier's Surrender**

As the smoke cleared, Mizugameza emerged from the explosion, seemingly unharmed,

for his armor saved him, but his armor was terribly damaged, and realized that Genocider

was killed, and was left with no Advent cards to use. Mizugameza staggers in darkness,

seeing that the mysterious fighter had left, then finds Otomeza running ahead of him and

ready to fight. With a snarl, he raced towards her but then he loses his footing and falls into

the light. His Zodiac armor has gone dark gray, color fading out. He is weakened and in a

terrible, strange pain, which is due to the mysterious fighter's Final Vent attack. Otomeza

races towards him with her rapier-like visor, it turns into a blazing sword. She strikes at his

card deck with it, and it shatters. With a horrible cry, he falls onto his back and, with his card

deck shattered, his armor vanishes, leaving him as himself: Takeshi Asakura. He lies there,

breathing hard and knowing what is happening. "So this is it?" he asks aloud. "Am I dying?"

He starts to laugh madly. Suddenly struck by his helplessness, Otomeza looks away. But he

gets up in a surge of strength and leaps at her, forcing her back against a pillar, trying to strangle

her. Before he can do her any damage, a young girl appeared, looking spookingly, dressed in a

kimono, her skin was bleached-white. Asakura then looked at her and the girl said, "WHAT ARE

YOU LOOKING AT, BRAT??!!". But the girl replied. "Taskeshi Asakura, you are going to die.

You are going to Hell, and your victims' souls will be avenged.". Asakura snarled and strangled

the small girl with his right hand, while strangling Otomeza with his left hand, but then his assault

was interrupted when his skin starts to tingle. He looks at his hands. He is starting to disintegrate.

He meets her gaze as his body begins to static apart, his expression even now more of burning,

fighting rage. And then he throws back his head and screams as his body finally dissipates. And

when he is gone, the exhausted Otomeza looked at the scene, utterly euphoric. The small girl

then looked at Otomeza and said, "Miho Kirishima, your elder sister sent me a message to you.

Quit the Zodiac war, for she has no desire to return here." Otomeza was shaken by this, but the

girl continued her statement. "She has been moved, from Hell to Purgatory. She is quite happy

now, now that Asakura is dead. She said that she wanted you to live a normal honest life." The

girl then turned and walked away, but Otomeza called her, asking her who she is and why she is

telling her this. The girl turned around and said, "I am Emma. Emma Ai." The girl then slowly

disappeared, leaving a shocked Otomeza, who falls down to her knees, whispering for her sister.

- - -

The Zodiac fighter, Mizugameza is dead.

- - -

To-Rasu staggers to his entrance point, barely on his feet. He finally makes it, and falls

through to the other side, unconscious. As he wakes up, which was the following morning,

he finds Goro sitting on a chair, watching his boss lying on the couch with an expression of

helpless grief, tears in his eyes. He hides it quickly when Kitaoka begins to stir. He is moving

slowly. He observes his hand has been carefully bandaged and thanked Goro. "Will you fight again?"

his man asks. He makes an agreeing sound. Goro starts off to do whatever he has to do, and

Kitaoka gets to his feet. His hand pains him and draws him to remember Miho's mad attack on

him. "Hey, Goro-chan," he says suddenly. Goro stops and listens. "You know... there's really

no reason for me to fight. No reason at all. I might as well just enjoy life, right?" He doesn't see

the vast relief in Goro's expression, which changes to worry as Kitaoka begins to cough, covering

his mouth and shaking. Goro rushes to help but Kitaoka raises a hand to ward him off. "It's all right,"

he says. But he cups his hand at his side, hiding the bright drops of blood. He heads to sit at his

desk and his injured hand bumps the telephone off its hook. And so he lifts the receiver.

"Hello, this is Dan Detective School," says a female voice. It was Shuro Katagiri. She is in the

busy office, Mr. Houngou and Mr. Nanami across from her and everyone else is busy. The all-too

familiar voice on the phone says, "Hello, do you know who this is?" She sighs with exasperation.

"Stop acting so childish. You're a lawyer, for goodness sake." He is amused by her reaction and

asks, "I just called to see if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." She practically groans.

"Again? This is the thirty-eighth time you've asked!" He smiles weakly on the other end of the phone.

"Actually, it's the forty-second time." This brings her up short. For a moment there is silence

between them. Then he says to her dinner is at six, names the place. Irritated, she replies something

like she'll consider it, and hangs up. So Goro helps him get ready, settling a handsome black jacket

perfectly on his shoulders. And the weight in his pocket is suddenly heavy. He slides the deck out

and leaves it on his desk, never to be used again.

- - -

The Zodiac fighter, Mizugameza has quit.

- - -

**To Be Continued… **

One dead, one has quit. That leaves three Zodiac fighters, and the mysterious fighter. Who's

going to be the next to die?

**Preview:**

More revelations will be revealed, and Miho asks Kyuu out on a date again.

What the results would be?


	11. Kyuu's Counterpart

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! This is where the fun starts, and where the conflict arises.

And this is where the final Zodiac war commences.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**More Revelations **

Miho has roped Kyuu into eating an early dinner with her. They are at an Okinomiyaki restaurant,

and she greases up the grill. The server arrives with the makings for their order. She has the cheesed

one, and Kyuu has one without the cheese. They start to stir the makings in their bowls and Kyuu's

slips from his fingers to land flat on the grill. Miho scolds him and bats his hands away, getting the

bowl up and rescuing the mess he's made. As their cook she asks him if he wants assorted toppings.

But there is a cup full of seasoning and he wants some. She protests, "You're kidding! This stuff gets

all over your teeth and looks awful!" They start to tussle over the cup and some seasoning falls over

the side onto the griddle. So they struggle more and then lose their grip on the cup. They yelp in protest

as it goes flying into the air. The restaurant guy squawks a protest as it flies unerringly at another table

full of patrons. By the time it lands it's pretty much empty, contents all over the table, one man's jacket,

and in a woman's beer. The cynical man turns an extremely aggravated gaze towards the guilty parties,

and wipes the thick layer of seasoning off his shoulder. The woman lifts her now green-spattered beer

and arches her brow at them. "Is this yours?"

Later, Kyuu is washing his hands in a public bathroom, talking aloud to himself. "You know, she really

is nice. Maybe I can get her to stop the war!" Then his cellphone rings and he goes to answer it, finding

the call is from Principal Dan. He is blissfully unaware of his image appearing in the mirror. Kyuu's

image watches him go out of sight. There is something terrible about this scene. Something like no other.

The image is Kyuu's reflection made flesh and he walks out of the bathroom towards the waiting Miho.

She scolds him for taking so long, then hooks her arm through his, never noticing the patch that was on

his left arm now is on his right, and also reversed. Thus when the "real" Kyuu bounces out of the

bathroom, Miho is nowhere to be seen. He looks about in great confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri returns home, goes into her dark room and sits down, shaking with terror. "I'm scared," she whispers.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" And then a soft, deep voice cuts through her whispers. "Don't

be afraid, Yuri-chan." She looks up, calling softly for her brother. He appears in her window as though he

is standing out there, though there is nowhere for him to stand. "You aren't going to die. I'm going to give

you a new life. So don't worry." And he disappears again leaving her very confused and even more

worried, though less frightened. "What do you mean, a new life?!"

**To Be Continued… **

More hints about this plot is slowly going to be revealed…

And the end is almost upon this fic…

**Preview:**

The mysterious fighter is going to be revealed, and what part he plays in the Zodiac war.

Meanwhile, Ryu has his own problems to take care of.


	12. Enter Black Gemini

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! This is where the fun starts, and where the conflict arises.

And this is where the final Zodiac war commences.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**Virgo vs. Black Gemini **

Miho has taken them up to a rooftop. She walks a narrow beam, enjoying looking at the beauty

of the city's night lights. She does not see that fake Kyuu is carefully moving into position. He starts

towards her, murder in his eye. "You know…I've been thinking. I decided to quit the Zodiac war,

and start a normal life. What do you say?" At bthat moment, she sees him coming and correctly

interprets his body language. "Kyuu, what are you…" she leaps off, avoiding the hand positioned to

toss her over the edge. "That's nice to hear…but that doesn't mean that I'll let you go that easily."

Fake Kyuu snorted, telling Miho that he wasn't the real Kyuu. "You're NOT Kyuu!" She screamed,

as she realizes with bright clarity. But she is not fast enough to avoid him. He pins her against the wall

and starts trying to strangle her (just like Asakura did). However, his murder attempt didn't last long.

He is starting to disintegrate, and he notices it. He stares at his hand and complains softly, "Looks like

I've been out too long." So he hurries towards the nearest reflective surface, body starting to come apart.

His reflection is solid, though, and when he touches palms with it, he disappears into the Digimon World,

much to Miho's bewilderment, who saw what just happened.

Ryu is on his way back to Atori Tea house after attending a remedial class at DDS when his card deck

vibrated. Then a dragonfly Digimon comes out of a high-rise building's reflection and tries to swoop down

at a pedestrian, who dives for cover. The pedestrian is saved as Ryu goes into battle, changing into his

Zodiac armor of Sagittarius.

Once inside the Digimon world, the battle echoes another. For Virgo has gone into the Digimon World,

on the rooftop. "Where IS he?" she mutters, searching frantically. But he is not hiding. Fake Kyuu stands

straight in front of her, raises his card deck. He has no need of a reflection, for he belongs here. And he

transforms into his armor, black to Gemini's red. And their battle is joined.

Sagittarius' battle is in the air, Darkwing bonded firmly to him, he uses Trick Vent card, and the flying Digimon

is quite confused, not knowing which image to strike. Ryu, as Sagittarius, hits it powerfully and it crashes to

the sidewalk far below. Then he hears a cry, also from below but not so far. Thus his eye falls upon the battle

between Virgo and the black Zodiac fighter. But in the darkness, he thinks he is seeing Kyuu. Perfectly

understandable. But he doesn't have time for their fight. The dragonfly Digimon then molts into a more powerful

form, more jet-like, and comes after him again.

Like Asakura, the black-armored Zodiac fighter toys with Virgo. He lets her get close and summons his advent

Digimon, Dragblacker, which catches her in its jaws and punches through the roof beneath their feet. It goes

down into a parking lot, hurtling deliberately close to pillars and smashing her head against them. Her armor

protects her, but not enough. So finally the dragon comes out of the ground and drops her. She lands rolling,

cape in shreds. She tries, tries to get back up, in agony. "Finished already?" observes the dark Zodiac fighter.

He tosses her visor to her and watches as she tries to get the strength to pick it up. And now he intends to

finish her off. Black Gemini activated the Strike Vent, which is a black version of Red Gemini's attack. The

dragon spouts black fire at her. Before it can hit, a red-clad Zodiac fighter comes out of nowhere to knock

her out of its path. It was the real Kyuu, aka Red Gemini! He turns and stares in surprise at this unknown attacker.

It is still dark, and so he is not sure what he sees. When the attacker leaves, he starts after him but at that moment

Virgo gets to her feet and then collapses. Kyuu can't leave her.

Sagittarius is briefly put to flight, but the enemy catches him with an extendable claw and pulls him to hit. He calls

to Darkwing, releasing the bat from his back so it can hit the dragonfly creature. Both of them fall, but Sagittarius

calls for Final Vent. Darkwing catches him, and they become the whirling corkscrew that spears down at the

falling dragonfly and destroys it at last.

The explosion can be seen in the reflection on the rooftop. Miho lies unmoving on her back, Kyuu tried frantically

to wake her. "Come on, come on, open your eyes!" he starts to panic. Her left hand moves, fingers trembling. She

raises it slowly and until it's practically touching his forehead he doesn't notice. Then she flicks him with her fingers

and he startles. She opens her eyes, grinning at him. "Scared you, didn't I?" He stutters in shock and then says "Oh

fine, make me look like a fool!" Teasing she says, "You like me. You wouldn't worry like that if you didn't like me!"

"HEY, I'd worry about anyone! Anyone!" She suddenly takes his shoulders in her hands and makes him look

straight into her eyes. His eyes are innocent and confused. She is reassured by what she sees and smiles at him,

then issues a scolding because his shoelace is untied again. This time, tying it, her fingers are still trembling and she

doesn't really tighten up the laces so much as tidy them up. They leave the roof together, collect Kyuu's small

autobike and walk him towards the road home, chatting about Zodiac fighters and the battles. They start to split up.

Kyuu continues the rest of the way to the road, but Miho stands still and lifts her gaze. A star falls from the sky above.

She's beginning to breathe shallowly, fighting pain and holding herself to keep from swaying on her feet. When Kyuu

turns, she smiles for him. When he asks if she'll really stop fighting, she tells him yes, she will. Off he goes. She

manages to hold it together until he's out of sight, then she just topples over into the bushes. "Am I dying?" she

wonders. Though there is no real doubt. "Oh Kyuu, you just gotta watch out for those laces. _Nee-san_... I'm so sorry."

But her last thoughts are of Kyuu. And the night becomes morning. People passing on the sidewalk ignore the body

lying there, assuming it's just another drunken reveler. A crow lands near the deck lying on the cement, then takes

off again.

----------------

The Zodiac Fighter Otomeza (Virgo) is dead. Three more remains.

----------------

**To Be Continued…**

Ok, that winds down to Kyuu and Ryu, plus the mysterious fighter, who turned out to be Kyuu's reflective

counterpart from the Digimon world.

**Preview:**

Kyuu and Ryu learned about Yuri's true condition, and why she was the focal point of the Zodiac war, and

Kyuu finally meets his reflective counterpart.


	13. Kyuu Meets Kyo

**Koudoutai: Episode Final**

Were just two chapters away, and Kyuu and Ryu are about to get the shock of their lives

the moment they find out about the purpose of the Zodiac war.

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**Final Revelations**

Kyuu returns to Atori in the bright morning to find Ryu waiting for him. Ryu is stiff, knife-blade

angry, as he tries to block out thepain in his head brought abnout the device implanted into his

head by Pluto, and he has a lot to say about Kyuu's lies about stopping the Zodiac war.

Poor Kyuu is understandably confused and Ryu backs him up against the wall. "You and I will

fight, soon," Ryu hisses. Kyuu demanded why Ryu is saying that, in which Ryu pinned Kyuu

harder against the wall, saying that Kyuu wanted to win the war, in which Kyuu denies.

"STOP IT!!!!" calls Yuri. They are both startled and look at her. Practically crying, she says, "You

two mustn't fight!" So Yuri takes them off to talk to them. "Do you remember, I told you he, my brother,

said that he'll give me a new life? Well, that life is just about gone." They gasp as one and she clarifies

that when she turns twenty, she will die. She told them that she was a product of an experiment made

by Arachnemon by infusing human and Digimon DNA, and thus it affected her body and lifespan.

And hence she is a heretic. And then she goes on to explain what her brother had said to her the

night before about giving her new life. "I think it's the life of the last Zodiac Fighter that he'll give me."

When they beg to differ she points out that the last one will have the strongest life-force. The

understanding shakes them badly, but it is Ryu who accepts it first. And he tells her he will fight.

He'd gotten into this to save a woman's life, after all. "Might as well use it to save Yuri and Eri",

was Ryu reply. And he walks off. She stands there, anguished, with Kyuu. But this is not where it

stops.

Some hours later we find Yuri at the University, in room 401 where her brother had opened the

passageway linking the human world and the Digimon World, leaving Ren Akiyama's lover in a

coma, giving out decks to people seemingly chosen for their fighting spirit, orchestrating the Zodiac

war. Over a year ago had it begun. She lights the five candles on a birthday cake in the black room,

and then she calls for her brother. "I don't want to die alone," she says softly. And so he, Shido Suzaku,

Yuri's elder brother, comes to her. She won't die, he promises. Her twentieth birthday present, from

him, will be a new life. And a drop of liquid falls.

Kyuu gets back to Atori. He is badly shaken by Yuri's revelations. He gazes about the restaurant

numbly, then his eyes light upon the fabric ghost hanging next to a sign announcing a lost dog. A fabric

ghost just like the ones he'd made together with that little girl when she appeared in his room. "THAT

WAS YURI!" he gasps. For now he remembers and shaken, sinks to the floor. "This... this is all my fault

then? Yuri went into the Digimon world, she's going to die... the Zodiac fighters have to fight... all this

because I didn't keep my promise?" And he clutches his head between his hands, beginning to weep.

He does not see his reflection in the window smirk down at him. Now that reflection answers. "Yes, it

is your fault," and steps from the window. Kyuu stares wide-eyed at the intruder, who introduces

himself as Kyo, his conscience. Kyuu stared at Kyo, who looks just as exactly as him, save for the

blond, front hair. Kyo tells Kyu that There is still hope in saving Yuri. Then came an additional comment

in how to save Yuri. "Merge with me!" A terrified Kyuu backs away, eyes wide with horror. "Merge with

me. We will become the most powerful Zodiac fighter. We can save Yuri." He has moved aggressively into

Kyuu's small, personal space. His eyes are demanding. Kyuu is quivering with terror, but the idea that they

can save Yuri does it. He swallows and nods, staring at the hand the other reaches towards him like you

might at a venomous snake.

In the lab, Yuri smiles and asks her brother if he remembers. They had been so close as children. He believed

her about the monsters. He protected her. "I've always protected you," he agrees. "And I'll protect you from

now on, too." And she laughs a small, happy laugh. "I'm not a child anymore. You're stupid. But I love you so."

And now Yuri starts to blow out the candles on her cake. Her breath is weak, and she has to try again.

This suddenly strikes her brother and his eyes widen in worry. But the candles go out, and in the near total

darkness, he can make out her silhouette as she slowly sinks forward. "Yuri? YURI!" Frightened, he leaps

to his feet and races to the window covered in a thick layer of newspapers. He pulls away some of the top

layer and sunlight streams in, illuminating part of the room. And he turns to look...

**To Be Continued…**

So…what do you think of this?

**Preview:**

Ryu gets a surprise of his life once he sees what just transpired, and see what becomes of Yuri.


	14. Ryu vs Kyo

**Koudoutai: Episode Final**

Were just two chapters away, and Kyuu and ryu are about to get the shock of their lives

the moment they find out about the purpose of the Zodiac war.

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**Chapter 11: Sagittarius vs. Black Gemini**

Ryu returns to Atori to see something unbelievable. Before he opens the door, his eye falls on

Kyuu inside, pressed back against a table, eyes fixated on a hand that is about to touch his chest.

On the hand of another person dressed just like him. A teenage boy whose back is to Ryu, but

whose form is all too familiar. And then that hand settles on Kyuu's chest, and with a flare of light

it goes inside. Ryu hurriedly opens the door, "What's happening?" he cries. But now the newcomer

is whirled around, to face the same direction as Kyuu while his body starts to go into the other's. A

wind blows and light flares blindingly, making Ryu wince. And while Kyuu jerks in pain, his counterpart,

Kyo, turns a mad, victorious smirk to Ryu and says, "You must be Ryu Amakusa…the Zodiac fighter

Sagittarius. Greetings, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Zodiac fighter from the Digimon world

I am Kyo, but call me Black Gemini." And then the absorption is complete. The light is gone and only

one form stands there, the teenager who is Kyuu's mirror-reflection. And he can feel his power. Grinning,

he studies his hands. "Amazing! I don't have to go back into the Digimon world! I'm the strongest Zodiac

fighter of all!" And Ryu is his target. He manifests his belt and calls for change. In layers images form over

his skin, Red Gemini's armor shimmers briefly and then is overlain by Gemini's black.

If it had not been so dark... if the flickering candlelight had only been brighter... Yuri's skin is white with

blood loss. She'd slit her left wrist, and been bleeding even before she'd called her brother to her. Blood

is pooled under the chair she sits in. She is dead. And for him the pain of her loss is overwhelming. He

grabs his head in his hands, trying to hold it together, then felt a spear stabbing him from behind. Then he

screams in pain, as the stabbing starts to burn his skin. Looking behind him, the stabber was none than

Libra, the Zodiac fighter he created to collect the powers from the fallen zodiac fighters. "I'm through being

your doll. Now it's my turn to make my wish…to rule the world!".

Black Gemini battles Sagittarius, who is able to hold his own. But eventually Ryu calls in Darkwing and

takes to the sky to get a breather. When he is far up, he suddenly sees Shido Suzaku's screaming face

appear in the reflecting windows of a nearby skyscraper. And then far away there is a flash of detonation

pulsing out. And glass all over shatters, raining down. In both worlds it shatters, and people scream and

run for cover. Kyo, as Black Gemini, ducks the falling shards. Ryu (as Sagittarius) has better things to do

as he hurtles towards ground zero to investigate. And he transfers into the other world, racing in his human

form through the university halls, knowing where the epicenter is: Room 401. Shido Suzaku is still screaming,

but then he stops. For he is starting to disintegrate. The process is not particularly fast, and he stares at his

hands, then at his sister. "Yuri," he says painfully. And that is his last word for he ceases to exist. Libra then

follows suit, disappearing. And that is when Ryu bursts through the door.

There lies Yuri, bathed in the light from the now shattered outside window. Saying her name, he touches

her shoulders, feels the limpness and realizes what's happened. He sinks to his haunches beside her body.

"Yuri... I don't understand. Why?" Tears stand out in his eyes, unshed. Black Gemini finally catches up with

him, leaping in through the destroyed wall. He approaches to finish Ryu off, raising his blade. Ryu only stares

at him, too numb to care. Too grieved to find any reason to resist. And then, then Black Gemini sees Yuri's

body. He twitches. Staggers a step back. And then he is protesting, for Kyuu is tearing out of him. He falls

to the floor, Kyuu stands wearily looking down at his friend's body. "I understand, Yuri. I understand."

Black Gemini struggles to sit up. "What are you doing? Get back inside me! We can still save her, make

her live again!" "You SHUT UP!" Kyuu snarls back at him. "A life is worth nothing if it's someone else's,

that's why she doesn't want it! And you can't fool me anymore! You and Libra are conspiring to rule both

our worlds" But Kyo, as Black Gemini, has recovered from the separation, and he lunges to try and throttle

Kyuu, who calls for change into armor. They go into battle in the real world, not leaving through the mirrors

but fighting out the hole in the building, to fall below.

**To Be Conluded…**

Yuri's dead…and kyuu and Kyo are throttling at each other…

And the end is just a chapter away…

**Preview:**

Kyuu and Kyo goes all out…

And the wild Digimons are poised to attack Japan.

See next chapter to see the results.


	15. Gemini War: Kyuu vs Kyo

**Chapter 12: Final Battle**

Ryu gets to his feet and looks around the room. He stares for a long moment at the

padded black chair where the now-deceased Ren Akiyama told the young Amakusa

where Eri had once sat in. The chair where she'd suffered an attack by Darkwing before

Ren became a Zodiac fighter. Ryu wondered if he did the right thingabout taking Ren's

place as Sagittarius.

Outside, there is a tremendous sound of mirror-breach. Everyone hears it. Startled

people look up, most bleeding from cuts suffered because of falling, shattered glass.

And from the broken windows stream hundreds of the dragonfly Digimons. Terrified

people run, policemen shepherding them but unable to protect them from the Digimons

who swoop down and snatch random people up, taking them high into the air where

the Digimons are gathering in a great, black cloud.

Kyo (as Black Gemini) and Kyuu (as Red Gemini) were fighting, our very own DDS

student starts to get the better, manages a vicious punch to Kyo's gut. He's learned a

lot more about fighting over the past few months as a Zodiac fighter. Getting beat, Kyo

calls in Dragblacker. When the black dragon-Digimon lunges at Kyuu (in his Zodiac

armor of Red Gemini), he leaps aside but Dragredder bursts through the wall behind him.

As the two counterparts fight, so do their Digimons. They are equal and no one is winning

yet.

But finally the battle gets them up to surface level, and suddenly Ryu finds Red Gemini

tumbling back into the lab. Kyuu scrambles to his feet. Ryu looks down, seeing Kyo

standing on the roof of a lower building. And both men are calling in their dragons for the

Final Vent. Both Gemini fighters leap into their dragons' flames and hurtle towards each other.

Black flame. Red-gold flame. A burst of light so bright it staggers Ryu back in the lab. And

then there is a body lying on the remains of the outside wall. It looks like Kyuu and Ryu

wonders if he may be dead. But then he moves and starts to get to his feet. Ryu stares still

feeling that numb, lost shock. He asks, "Is it you, Renjou?" And the eyes that meet his are full of

sorrow, wet with unshed tears, but smiled as the person climbing up gave a thumbs up sign.

Ryu sighs with relief, and says, "We've been through a lot together, you and I."

Their attention was diverted at a familiar sight.

Outside is the black mass of dragonfly monsters. They fly by the building, heading out for more prey.

And were being led by none other than the Zodiac fighter, Libra. "Yeah, we're friends,

aren't we..." Kyuu counters. It's not really a question. And Ryu has a request. "Fight with me."

"You know I will. But you have to promise me one thing?" "What's that." A moment, they stare

at each other, expressions of exhausted loss almost identical. "Don't die, Ryu." That almost

breaks him, and he swallows before choking out, "You too, Kyuu.". And so the two turn to the

cloud of Digital monsters far outside the building. And Ryu and Kyuu tok out their card decks,

chanted "Henshin!" and their armor encases them. No in-between anymore. They go straight to

Survive-mode. Their companions come to join them. Dragredder in Survive-mode is huge,

and magnificent. So is Darkwing, in his upgraded form. The two heroic Zodiac fighters then

leap onto their backs to fly into battle. And together they hurtle, blasting destructive beams at the

dragonfly-Digimons that hurtle down towards them. In a few seconds, Ryu and Kyuu were joined

by three familiar flyers:

- Paildoramon

- Shakkoumon

- Silphymon

And with them were Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji; Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida; and

Hikari Yagamio and Miyako Inoue.

Toghether, the five Champion Digimons went towards the black cloud where Libra is leading

the swarms.

They fly into the black mass, and from a distance the brilliant flaring fires can be seen...

-------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

**Sakasama No Chou** by: Snow

(Opeming song from **Jigoku Shojou** / **_Girl From Hell_**)

_-_

_itsuka hikari ni mukau sakasama no chou_

_kimi to kami wo kiru kagami no naka_

_jugyouchuu no rouka hibiku ashioto_

_taezu ame no oto ga tsuite kuru yo_

_-_

_kanjiru mama no katachi wa mabushii_

_amai hana ni naru doku no mi ni mo naru_

_kyou mo ame ano hi to ima wo_

_sora to sora de tsunagitai no_

_-_

_In this Craziness, Uncertainty_

_hitori hitori no omoi wo bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka_

_In this Craziness, You gave me life_

_hitotsu no omoi wo bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka_

_-_

_kimi wa oboete iru no sakasama no chou_

_ME-RU no yaritori wa toritome mo nai_

_nagasarete itemo oyogereba ii_

_taezu hito no koe wa nami no you ni_

_-_

_shinjiru mama ni tsutaeru MERODI_

_yasashii RIZUMU nakidashisou ni naru_

_itsumo ame ima ga mirai e to tsudzuku_

_sou omoitai yo_

_-_

_In this Craziness, Uncertainty_

_hitori hitori no katachi wo bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka_

_In this Craziness, You gave me life_

_sorezore no katachi wo bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka_

_-_

_kotoba ni naritagaranai kimochi ga arimasu_

_hito ga ikura te wo nobashitemo_

_hito no naka ni todokanai basho ga aru_

_koe ni naranai hitori hitori no omoi ga suki dakara_

_nanika ni naranakutemo itsu no hi demo kawarazu_

1, 2 twice

In this Craziness, Uncertainty hitori hitori no akogare 

_In this Craziness, You gave me life hitotsu no kagayaki_

_In this Craziness, Uncertainty hitori hitori no tokimeki_

_In this Craziness, You gave me life hitotsu no kandou_

_In this Craziness, Uncertainty hitori hitori no manazashi_

_In this Craziness, You gave me life hitotsu no guuzen_

_In this Craziness, Uncertainty hitori hitori no nukumori_

_In this Craziness, You gave me life hitotsu no yakusoku_


	16. Epilogue 1

**Koudoutai: Episode Final**

Ok, so I left a cliffhanger after Kyuu, Ryu, and the Champion Digimons and the Chosen

Children went ahead to face Libra and a swarm of Dragonflymons who are threatening to kill

millions of innocent people.

Moreover, I didn't state whether that was the end of the story or not, and what happened

after that. So I decided to write down three epilogues highlighting the events after Kyo was

killed by Kyuu.

And I'll be highlighting about what become of the Suzaku siblings after their tragic demise.

So here it is…the 1st of the three epilogues!

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

Jigoku Shoujou (Girl from Hell) is owned by Aniplex

**Epilogue # 1**

Jigoku (ok, it's Hell). Somewhere within the depths, there were several souls who were already

damned. Some were suffering, some were wondering, and some were escaping, only to be captured

and placed in isolation chambers.

The scene then shifts to a huge, pyramid-like hill, where dozens of spirits and demons were falling

down, only to get up and climb again, only to repeat the process. This keeps on and on, with no end

in sight.

At the top of the hill, a spirit throttles four souls, then throws them below hitting the other intruders who

were making their way up, and as the ascending climbers fell, it gave the spirit at the top of the hill an

ample time to recover his bearing. The spirit in question is none other than Takeshi Asakura.

"Is that the best that you got??!!" growled a grinning Asakura, who seem confident in taking out his

enemies despite the fact that he has no power-ups, no Zodiac armor, and no advent Digimons to aid him.

"Once I took out your "dolls", you're next!". Asakura hissed, pointing his finger at a girl floating above,

clad in a kimono. The girl in question turned out to be Emma Ai.

"Mistress, are you sure it was a good idea to bring Asakura here? Look at him…he doesn't care about

this place…and has no idea why he is here…" says a man, who was Emma Ai's assistant.

"King Enma and Prince Koenma suggested this. Me…I don't mind at all.". Emma Ai and her assistant

looks down, seeing more and more souls going after Asakura, who plowed them away from him, laughing,

and said, "Isn't it fun to be a Zodiac fighter??!!".

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, this scene is inspired from the movie "The One", which featured Jet Li. I saw the movie, and the ending

scene, where the evil version of Jet Li plows around against his fellow inmates at a futuristic Alcatraz, and that

gave me an idea in making this first epilogue.

**----------------------------------------------------------- **


	17. Epilogue 2

**Koudoutai: Episode Final**

Ok, so I left a cliffhanger after Kyuu, Ryu, and the Champion Digimons and the Chosen

Children went ahead to face Libra and a swarm of Dragonflymons who are threatening to kill

millions of innocent people.

Moreover, I didn't state whether that was the end of the story or not, and what happened

after that. So I decided to write down three epilogues highlighting the events after Kyo was

killed by Kyuu.

And I'll be highlighting about what become of the Suzaku siblings after their tragic demise.

So here it is…the 2nd part of the three epilogues!

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Epilogue # 2**

The Spirit World. It was actually Heaven. Somewhere within the vicinity, Yuri Suzaku was being

entertained by several "angels", who were playing with her. Yuri, being innocent and all, enjoyed

their company.

But their fun was interrupted when King Enma approached her. And then he asked her a question.

"Do you still love your brother after what he has done?"

"Yes, _Kami-Sama _He is after all, my brother. He was tricked into orchestrating the war, so I say

he is innocent."

At that point, Hinageshi, Koenma's assistant, came, accompanying three more souls. It was her brother,

Shido, along with two familiar faces: Ren Akiyama and Shinji Kido. And the four of them joined together,

and started chatting, but then got the surprise of their lives when Koenma came, accompanying two more

newcomers.

"_Oro_?? Kyuu?? Ryu??"

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Uh-oh…I get the impression that you're wondering what the heck are the two Class Q members were

doing in there. Really, It wasn't part of my writing, but then I decided to add this since this is a tragic fic.

Check out next chapter for Epilogue # 3, and that's where my fic will officially close down.

**----------------------------------------------------------- **


	18. Epilogue 3

**Koudoutai: Episode Final**

Ok, so I left a cliffhanger after Kyuu, Ryu, and the Champion Digimons and the Chosen

Children went ahead to face Libra and a swarm of Dragonflymons who are threatening to kill

millions of innocent people.

Moreover, I didn't state whether that was the end of the story or not, and what happened

after that. So I decided to write down three epilogues highlighting the events after Kyo was

killed by Kyuu.

And I'll be highlighting about what become of the Suzaku siblings after their tragic demise.

So here it is…the final part of the three epilogues!

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**Epilogue # 3**

Tokyo Memorial Park. It was atypical Saturday morning. It was cloudy, and very silent.

Several people were there, mostly from DDS.

One line stood the staff of DDS:

Principal Dan

Ms. Katagiri

Tatsumi Houngou

Kotaro Nanami

On the second line were Class A:

Yukihira Sakurako

Kuniko Touya

Yukata Saburumarou

Takeshi Shihido

Kyosuke Gouda

Hayato Shirimane

On the third line were Class C

Daisuke Motomiya and V-Mon

Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon

Takeru Takaishi and Patamon

Iori Hida and Armadimon

Miyako Inoue and Hawkmon

Hikari Yagami and Tailmon

On the fourth line was Mizue Renjou, Kyuu's mom, along with Class Q

Megumi Minami

Kazuma Narusawa

Kintarou Touyama

Mizue Renjou was in tears, unable to accept the fact that her only son was gone. Daisuke,

Takeru and Ken were sporting bandages and facial wounds, as a result of their valiant efforts

in defeating Libra and the swarm of Dragonflymons.

Ryu was killed when Libra stabbed him on the gut, shattering his Sagittarius card deck, and Ryu

fell to the ground, killing him instantly.

Kyuu, on the other hand, sacrificed himself when he ordered Dragranzer to plow Libra while holding

him, while he shouted "goodbye" to his mom and Megumi.

Everyone were startled when Megumi shouted in tears. "Kyuu!!!! If you really love me…take me with

you!!! I can't live without you!!!"

Mizue then hugged Megumi, and both of them burst into tears, as Kyuu and Ryu's coffins were slowly

being lowered, and was starting to bury them.

Their tombstones were already in place, saying: "Here Lies Kyuu Renjou and Ryu Amakusa. The

Heroes of DDS.".

Everyone else wept as two of their friends were now gone, but will never forget the friendship that

they shared during their happy times.

**The End**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, so I killed them off. Why? I just came up with the idea. Well…this is a tragic fic, so it wouldn't

be tragic enough by just killing off Yuri. So I decided to add more tragedy by bringing Kyuu and

Ryu with them.

But don't worry. This fic, and 12 Zodiac Fighters Special are set in an alternate time, so it doesn't

conflict with my other DSQ fics.

Also, this fic serves as a way of ending the Koudoutai story.

Yup, This will be my last fic involving Koudoutai, and now that everything's said and done, it's time

for me to get a move on.

So to those who read it, from the trilogy, up to here, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!

I really appreciate it. I really do.

Now then…Where do I go from here????

Well then, look out for my new DSQ fic: **Rise Of The Orphenochs**.

And this will be my follow-up fic after the Koudoutai Trilogy.

See you then!


End file.
